Excalibur's curse
by Redzik
Summary: Wyatt is meant to be an Excalibur's heir. But what happened when he turned evil?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story is totally my friends fault :P I wrote one scene, that wouldn't leave me alone and I sent it to him. And he replied: "Hey, write the whole story." So here you go :D And said friend beta-readed it, so all remaining mistakes are mine.

In this story will be two Chrises (yea, I can't get them enough xD) so the one, who will appear later with Wyatt will be reffered to as Christopher or other Chris. If you want me to mark them, let me know.  
Also thoughts and telepathic conversation are in _italic_.

Action of this story takes place after episode _Sword and the City_ and before _Chris-Crossed_.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

Chris reread the Book of Shadows for the third time in the last hour. Still, he hasn't found the demon, who attacked the Charmed Ones. He really hoped, that he would be at least mentioned in the Book. Then it would be far easier for him to convince the sisters that he knew that demon from the future and the only one who could defeat him was actually Wyatt. But no, the life hasn't been easy for him since he came to the past. Not that in his time was any better, but there at least he had some friends. Here he was all alone, even if he was with his family. Chris sighed and closed the Book, leaning his forehead on it in defeat. Looks like he'll have to tell his charges about that demon without any proofs to support his theory. And even if they believe him, there was no way they'll let Wyatt near the demon. Chris groaned already feeling the beginning of the headache. This will be a long discussion.

"Uh..." Chris heard a very familiar voice, very familiar. Like his own? "Where are we?"

"I don't know," answered another very familiar voice. Chris's head shot up immediately, taking in the sight of Wyatt and other version of himself. They seemed to be around the same age as he and Wyatt and they looked definitely happier and... good. He scowled. Great, another thing to worry about.

"Chris?" asked Wyatt, looking at the Whitelighter with wide eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Chris asked rubbing his forehead. Yes, definitely headache.

"The spell gone wrong," Christopher shrugged.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Wyatt curiously. "And where is here?"

"It's 2003. And you don't need to know," Chris sighed. "Before we talk you must know some facts. First, no one knows who I am. For them I'm Chris Perry, their Whitelighter from the future. They don't even know I'm a witch. Second, they can't know who we are. Me and well... me especially. If they guess who you are," he pointed at Wyatt, "tell them that he's your friend. Don't, absolutely don't tell them he's your brother."

"Why not?" Wyatt frowned. He knew about rules of the time travel, but that was just weird.

"Do you want to have him?" Chris pointed at his other version. Wyatt nodded. "They hate me, so if they'll know, they won't bother with conceiving him."

"What?" the brothers looked at the Whitelighter in disbelief.

"I'm serious," Chris narrowed his eyes at them. "I've been here, in the past, for months now and I messed up some things. And I won't tell you, so don't ask."

"But why are you even here?" asked Christopher.

"To save Wyatt."

"From what?" the Twice Blessed exclaimed.

"I don't really know," Chris shrugged and he smiled slightly, "What spell brought you here?"

"Er..." Wyatt scratched his head sheepishly. "I don't remember."

"How can you not remember?" asked Christopher incredulously. "You wrote it!"

"You let him cast the spell he wrote?" Chris looked at his other version in disbelief.

"Hey!" Wyatt exclaimed indignantly. "I can write the spells just fine, thank you!"

"Of course you can," the two Chrises answered sarcastically. Wyatt huffed, irritated. There were two against one now.

"Chris, have you found that..." Piper walked into the attic with baby Wyatt in her arms and trailed of, seeing two other persons in the room. She frowned. "What's going on?" She looked at her Whitelighter accusingly. "Chris!"

"What?" asked Chris, annoyed. Will they ever stop blaming him for everything? "It's not my fault!"

"Whatever," Piper said and looked closely at the other two boys. Chris scowled at her. "Who are you?"

"Hi," said Wyatt uncomfortably. She was looking at them rather suspiciously. "I'm... um, Matt. This is my b-best friend, Chris."

"You can call me Christopher, since there is two of us," the other Chris added, hesitantly.

Pipe didn't say anything, only staring at Wyatt now. He looked familiar to her. But she couldn't place where she saw him. The baby in her arms shifted and she looked at the child, adjusting her grip as to not to drop him. And then she saw it. She quickly looked between the baby and the adult version in shock. "Wyatt?"

"Uh...Yes." Wyatt smiled apologetically at Chris, who rolled his eyes, muttering something about fairness.

"Why did you lie to me?" the Charmed One asked sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Piper, there are rules for time traveling," said Chris calmly. "One wrong word, even the tiniest slip and the whole future will be screwed."

"Chris," Piper looked at her Whitelighter angrily. "Maybe you should go to do your... stuff. I'll handle this."

"But..." started Chris.

"Now!" Piper demanded.

Chris blinked, stunned. Did she just kicked him out? "Fine!" he huffed. "Don't call me if you get attacked again." He orbed out.

"No, wait!" called Wyatt, but it was too late. He looked at his mother in anger. "Why did you do that?"

Piper winced, seeing the shock on the other Chris's face and she immediately felt guilty. He was friend of Wyatt after all. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of his future consequences crap."

"That's not a crap," the Twice Blessed informed her. "He can't tell you anything about the future. We can't and we won't tell you anything about the future, too."

"Okay," Piper sighed.

"Can you call him back?" asked Christopher.

"He won't come," Piper shook her head. "He likes to disappear like that for days."

"Chris," Wyatt called. "Come back. Please?" They waited. Nothing happened.

"Chris, I'm sorry," Piper tried. "Come back." Silence. "Chris!"

The orbs appeared, forming Leo. "Do you need anything?"

"I called for Chris, not you," Piper frowned. Wyatt and Christopher looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah, well," the Elder shrugged. "I heard you call him, and he didn't answer, so I thought I'll check on you. He probably went to Underworld again, so he won't be available for a while."

"He went where?" Wyatt yelled.

Leo turned to him, shocked. "Who are you?" He asked and spotted the other version of Chris near Wyatt. He narrowed his eyes in anger at him. Wyatt frowned, stepping between them. Chris wasn't kidding, when he told them they hate him.

"It's Wyatt." Piper answered. "And Chris is his friend." She felt bad for her Whitelighter. He really was friend of Wyatt and they treat him like a dirt.

Leo gaped, "Oh."

"What is he doing in the Underworld?" the Twice Blessed raged.

"Wyatt, calm down," Christopher soothed and added in thoughts, '_Before they got too suspicious_.'

"Right," Wyatt took a deep breath and looked at his brother. "Will you be fine here? I'll go and try to find him."

"Yeah," Christopher nodded. Wyatt orbed, nothing happened. "Wyatt?"

The Twice Blessed waved his hand. Again, nothing happened. "I have no powers."

"What?" Christopher yelled.

"I have no powers," Wyatt repeated in panic.

The other Chris orbed in place, "I have mine."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down, Wyatt," the Elder sighed. "There can't be two of you with powers at the same time. Your baby self have powers, but you can't have them."

"Oh, right," Wyatt smiled sheepishly.

"We can use the spell," said Chris and smirked. "One, that you are definitely not going to write."

"Oh, fine!" Wyatt sighed and sat down on the couch, pouting. Christopher laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Beizanten - Both scenarios were in the show. How they did this is a mystery :P  
mclaughlin - Thank you :) And yes, I like that. I don't know why, though xD Yes it was this episode, but later in the show, when Piper summoned Wyatt from the future he had his powers with his little version. And in the final episode Chris and Wyatt had their powers at the end even though, there were their little versions. So.. What now? :P And Changes is complete :)  
Gigampfi - I'm glad you liked it :) Haa! I don't need to mark them! [Joy]  
JadeAlmasy - Thank you! :)  
crlncyln - Thank you :) Soon enough? :D  
Neferiti - Thank you :) Poor Chris, indeed :)  
Madlenita - Dziękuję :)  
Fiction Ghost Writer - Yes, they are from the good future :)  
Thank you all for reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

They spent next hour in the attic, creating a spell to bring back Wyatt's powers and to sent the boys back to their time. In the meantime Phoebe and Paige showed up and instantly went to gushing over Wyatt and even over Christopher. Piper watched her adult son proudly. He was so protective of the other Chris, she guessed it was because they were horrible to their Whitelighter; handsome and happy. He was just perfect. Piper couldn't imagine what could have happened to him for Chris to come back and save him. She noticed, that Leo watched their son with a wide grin, too. Their eyes met and his smile become even brighter. And in that moment their idyllic time was rudely interrupted by the demon. He appeared out of nowhere, telekineticaly sending them all at the wall and muttering some words. Piper growled, standing up and flicking her wrists to blow the demon up. But her power bounced on the force field. She tried again with the same result. Next to her Paige tried to orb, but she reformed, falling on the floor. Phoebe just walked forward and she was pushed back, when she touched the barrier. Leo used the Elders power of electricity and threw a lightning at the barrier with no result. Christoper also tried to orb and he ended on the floor, like Paige. Wyatt was immediately at his side, checking if he was alright.

"It's no use," the demon laughed at their attempts. "Your powers won't help you get out of this cage."

"What do you want?" asked Piper angrily.

"Oh, the usual," the demon shrugged. "Kill all of you and then, hopefully, get rid of the Twice Blessed."

Piper looked in fear at the other end of the room, where her baby was standing in the crib, staring at them curiously. Alone. Unprotected. "No!" she shouted and started to attack the barrier again. "Chris!" she yelled, hoping, that her Whitelighter won't ignore her call this time. He was the only one now, who could help Wyatt. "CHRIS!"

"What do you want?" asked Chris annoyed, orbing in. Then he spotted the demon, whom he was looking for in the Book. "Oh."

"You're lousy Whitelighter," the demon mocked. "They were totally unprepared for an attack."

"They always know better, so why they should listen to someone else?" Chris shrugged, quickly looking around. Piper looked ashamed. She brushed off the danger that demon could pose and when Chris tried to tell her more, she just shut him off. And now she counted on him to save them.

"Why, indeed," the demon chuckled.

"Leave or I'll kill you," the Whitelighter threatened.

"And what will you do?" the demon smirked.

Chris licked his lips in indecision. There was no way the Charmed Ones, Leo or another version of Wyatt and himself could help him. They were contained inside the force field with no way out.

"You can't do anything," the demon said nonchalantly. "Only Excalibur can kill me and only one person can wield it and, currently, said person is a baby."

Right, but Chris could, too. He was brother of the reincarnation of the King Arthur, not to mention he was bound to the sword. But little Wyatt didn't touch the sword yet, so Chris couldn't use it now. Not the version, which was a few steps away from him. He probably could summon the sword from the future, but if he use it, his cover would be blown. They will know that he and Wyatt were related. Or worse, Wyatt, the good Wyatt will learn, that he is bound to Excalibur.

The demon started walking to the cage. Time ran out. With no option left, Chris closed his eyes.

"I won't let you hurt them," he said.

"Please," the demon laughed. "If you can't pull the sword from that stone, there's..."

The Whitelighter opened his eyes and called, "Excalibur." The sword materialized in black orbs in front of him. Briefly he wondered if his Wyatt needed the sword right now, but dismissed the idea. If the Source needed it it wouldn't appear here. Though, his brother could appear here, too. And that wasn't something Chris wanted to happen.

The demon took a step back, slightly shocked. The Charmed Ones and Leo gasped. The other version of Wyatt and Chris didn't react. It was normal to them. Well, besides dark orbs.

Chris reached his hand and took the sword at it's hilt. Immediately the purple light surrounded the blade. Wyatt and Leo stared in horrified shock at it. Christopher just frowned. The sword never reacted to him like that.

"Well, well, who might have thought," the demon was impressed, "that you're bound to it."

"That's none of your business," Chris informed him gravely. "Now let them go and leave."

"I think I'm not," the demon smirked. Chris huffed in annoyance. The demon looked at him curiously. "All that evil emanating from this Excalibur isn't making you sick, Chris?"

"You all feel just evil from it," Chris shook his head. God, he always hated this sword. And now he hated it even more. It radiated the evil energy, but he felt also the pure goodness the sword possessed before Wyatt turned evil. It was always present, when he touched the sword. And it protected him during the bounding process. The Source wasn't pleased, that his little brother managed to woke up Excalibur's good potential, but the sword served him well, so he let it slip."I feel also the goodness and it protects me."

"Oh, really now?" the demon waved his hand and Excalibur left Chris's grasp only to appear in its hand. The purple light appeared again. "Nope, nothing. Just good, old evil."

Chris's jaw dropped in astonishment, "You're bound to it!"

"Don't be so surprised," the demon sighed. "You knew he won't end at you."

"Oh God," Wyatt moaned in horror. He was sitting on the floor, deathly pale, staring in shock at Chris and demon. Christopher tried to comfort him, but it wasn't really working since he didn't have any clue what this all was about.

"What's going on?" asked Phoebe.

"Why this bonding is so bad?" asked the other Chris in confusion. Chris couldn't help but snort.

"Will someone explain, what's going on here?" demanded Piper.

"Oh, yes!" the demon laughed. "Let's explain it to them, shall we, Chris?"

"This kind of bonding," Leo shook his head sadly. "You wouldn't wish it even to your worst enemy."

"What do you mean?" asked Paige.

"It's painful," said Wyatt quietly. "You have to pin the person you want to bound to the stone with Excalibur for hours. During that the sword is changing... it..." Christopher listened in growing horror. No, Wyatt would have never do that to him!

"It takes your free will away," Chris continued, seeing that the Twice Blessed couldn't talk anymore. "You still know what's going on. You still can feel. You still can think. But you can't do nothing about it. You're prisoner in your own body. The owner of the sword is controlling it completely. You are completely dependent on him."

"And you must do everything he wants," the demon added. "Even if it is against your every being."

Chris frowned at the demon. It talked as it was coming from the future, but it couldn't be, since he saw, that Wyatt killed that demon when he was thirteen.

"It would be so simple, Chris." said the demon, walking to the crib. "Just one move and our problems would disappear."

"Stay away from him!" the Whitelighter growled, slipping between the demon and the child, when the demon was close enough and Wyatt's shield didn't come up. Unfortunately, when Chris got closer, Wyatt threw his shield up and both, Chris and demon, went flying away. Chris scowled at the child and got to his feet, bringing the Excalibur to him with telekinesis. He jumped to the demon, who just lay on the floor, laughing.

"Oh, this is good!" chocked the demon. "Your own..."

"Who are you?" Chris growled, cutting the so called demon off, before he could reveal his identity.

"I guess the game is over, eh, Chris?" the demon smiled at the Whitelighter and dropped the illusion spell. In the place of a demon appeared a young man, around Chris's age and height, with short, sandy hair and brown, sad eyes.

"Jason," Chris's eyes widened in shock, and he stumbled backwards, dropping the sword.

"Hey, Chris," Jason greeted, getting up and dusting himself off. "Long time no see, eh?"

"What... When... Why..." the Whitelighter struggled to ask some question, but everything he could think of was, that his friend was here. His friend was here and he was bounded to Excalibur. His friend was here and followed Wyatt's orders.

"He sent me here to kill the Charmed Ones," said Jason, looking at Chris expectantly. Chris blinked. The Source sent his friend here to kill the sisters. Wyatt knew, that Chris wouldn't allow that. That the Charmed Ones or Chris would have stopped him.

"No," Chris paled and stepped away. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No! I can't!"

The adult Wyatt whimpered pathetically, coming to the same conclusion as Chris. Christopher bit his lower lip so hard, that he drew blood, but he didn't notice as he held onto his brother, desperately trying not to let anything to affect him. Yes, it was sad, even heartbreaking, but it was not them. Just some other versions. Piper, Phoebe and Paige stared teary eyed at the scene. Leo just slid down against the wall numbly.

"Chris..." started Jason, shaking his head.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the Whitelighter howled to the ceiling in rage. Everyone jumped, startled. "HOW DARE YOU! I'll kill you, Wyatt! You heard me? I'm going back to the future and I'll strangle you with my own hands!"

"Chris," Jason sighed, looking at him with pity. "You won't, so stop wasting the time. There is no other way."

Chris glared at him, but then took a deep breath and calmed down. Jason was right. He had some control of himself for now, but if Wyatt get too impatient, then everything will be over. At least he could gave Jason a peaceful death. "How much do we have?"

"A few minutes maybe," Jason shrugged.

"And the barrier?" Chris waved his hand in general direction of the contained people.

Jason smirked. "You've mastered reversing his crappy spells, so it won't be a problem."

Chris let out half laugh half sob, then he extended his hand to his friend, "I'll show you something."

Jason took his hand and he orbed them on the top of Golden Gate Bridge.

"It's beautiful," Jason commented, looking around in awe. The sun started to set, bathing the city in orange and red glow.

"It is," Chris chocked out, tears streaming down his face.

"You never told me," Jason said, enjoying the light breeze and breathtaking view.

"Told you what?"

"Why the bonding didn't work on you."

"I don't know."

"Chris," Jason chuckled. "I'm going to die."

The Whitelighter sighed, "You can't bound someone, who is already bounded to you."

"I see," Jason took a deep breath and stretched out. Then he turned his back on Chris. "Make it quick."

The Whitelighter nodded, though his friend couldn't see him and drew the athame. He made it quick. And now he was sitting on the bridge, cradling Jason's body to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. His friends blood soaked his hands and shirt, but after a while it disappeared as Jason's body. Still, he spent some more minutes on the bridge to collect himself and then orbed back to the manor. The attic was deadly silent, apart from happy noises the little Wyatt was making. Chris shoot him a glare full of hatred and started towards him, athame still in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

And this is last chapter of this story. Hmm.. Not really what I had in mind at the beginning, but I don't really see any sense in forcing it to go further, since it is something in between the episodes of the show [of course some things are revealed in this story].

Fiction Ghost Writer – Yes. That was Jason's purpose to came from the future. About the bonding I've already wrote you the answer, but still if anyone want to know more just ask. :)  
JadeAlmasy – It's not a test and it's not a dream :D Thank you!  
crlncyln – You'll see :P  
Madlenita – To jest wyjaśnione w tym rozdziale :) A co do długości rozdziałów to masz rację :) Zaczęłam pisać dłuższe, chociaż to też zależy od historii. Do tej historii nie pasowałyby takie krótkie, jak w poprzednich historiach.  
Beizanten – Yes, well, Excalibur originally belongs to Arthur, so why Wyatt shouldn't be his reincarnation? :P

Thank you all for reviews!

Telepathic conversation is in _italic_.

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

"Chris!" Piper yelled in panic, horrified at the sight of armed Whitelighter coming near her baby.

"Chris, please!" Phoebe and Paige joined to her pleadings.

"Let him!" Wyatt suddenly roared above their ramblings. "He has every right!"

"What?" Christopher looked at him as if he was crazy.

Wyatt shot him a trust-me look. "Let him do it."

'_Are you mad?_' Christopher gaped at him.

Wyatt smiled, '_He is still you, little brother, and you would never hurt me._'

Chris continued to the crib, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Everything that existed for him was the baby in the crib, him and his fury.

"It would be so easy," Chris murmured to himself quietly. Jason had right. One move and everything would be solved. The biggest world's problem would be solved. His biggest problem would be solved. Just one move. Wyatt looked up at him, curiously. The shield went up around the baby, but that wasn't any problem for the Whitelighter. Chris tightened his hold on the athame, bringing it up. And then little Wyatt started crying, terrified. The Whitelighter froze. The fury suddenly gone, his mind going completely blank. After a few seconds he slowly started to realize what he was doing. He looked in horror at the athame and jumped back, away from the crib, dropping it in the process.

"Oh God, oh God," he rambled, backing away, until he hit the force field. He was pushed forward, but he barely noticed, as he tried to get away as far as possible from the child.

"Chris!" the adult Wyatt called, worried that Chris is going to hurt himself by hitting the barrier repeatedly. "Chris, listen to me, damn it! Stop moving!" the Whitelighter stopped trashing, so the Twice Blessed continued in a soothing tone of voice. "That's it. It's okay, Chris. It's over now. Calm down."

"I'm sorry," Chris switched from 'Oh God' to 'Sorry' mantra. He drew his knees to his chest, curling into small ball of misery. "I'm so sorry."

"Chris, it's alright," Wyatt said gently, sitting as close to him as he could, mentally cursing the force field separating them. "I'm not mad at you. And I'm definitely not going to hurt you. Alright? Just calm down."

"He just tried to kill you!" Piper yelled out of stress and immediately regretted it as Chris whimpered and started apologizing over again. Wyatt threw her a withering glare.

"Piper!" Paige hissed.

"I'm sorry," Piper walked closer to Chris. "I'm sorry, Chris. I'm just worried about Wyatt. Can you please remove that barrier?"

"It's alright," said Wyatt soothingly, when the Whitelighter shook his head. "No one here is going to hurt you."

"Yeah," Christopher decided to join in. "If you give him his powers back, he will rip apart anyone who would even dare to touch you, so go ahead. I'm sick of sitting here."

Chris snorted lightly and after a while muttered something. The force field flashed and collapsed. Piper and Leo instantly rushed to their little baby. Wyatt felt, that his magic was back.

"Thanks for the powers." Wyatt smirked, having heard what spell Chris had cast to bring the barrier down, "And you're saying I write a crappy spells,"

"Only crappy spell can undo a crappy spell," answered Christopher.

"Oh, shut up," Wyatt sighed in defeat. He shifted closer to Chris. '_Can I?_' he asked not wanting to offend his brother.

'_Yes._' Christopher answered immediately. '_Hell, he's me and, well, he probably needs it and, well..._'

'_Aw, you want a hug too?_'

'_I'll live._'

'_Okay._' Wyatt carefully put an arm around Chris's shoulders. The Whitelighter jumped. "Shh, it's just me. Relax." the Twice Blessed gently forced Chris's head onto his shoulder, stroking his hair soothingly. Chris didn't move, but after a while Wyatt could tell he calmed down completely. At least until Leo decided to speak.

"So, Chris, what does Wyatt want you to do in our time?"

"What?" Chris glared at him.

"Dad!" Wyatt also glared.

"He's bounded," Leo looked as if he regretted, that he had to ask. "So we need to know, what to expect from him."

"I'm not..." Chris started to protest, but cut himself off. He sighed. "It didn't work." Wyatt hummed questioningly. "The bonding. It didn't work."

"It didn't?" the Twice Blessed asked in surprise.

"No, it's..." Chris hesitated, "...complicated."

"We have time," said Leo, settling on the floor comfortably.

"You have no chance to understand it," the Whitelighter grumbled.

"But I will, right? And Christopher?" asked Wyatt gently. Chris nodded. "Then tell us."

"But the future consequences..."

"Not again," Paige complained quietly. Phoebe shushed her.

"Tell everything you can," Christopher suggested. "And the rest leave to their imagination."

Chris looked at him in horror, "I rather not." Both brothers laughed. "That's not funny," Chris complained, but he too smiled slightly.

"So why it didn't work?" Wyatt returned to the question.

"I'm bound to Excalibur, that's why I can use it." Chris answered. "But Wyatt can't control me, because we already had the bond, which was stronger and it protected me from the bond Excalibur was creating."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," Wyatt grinned at him.

"Well, my Wyatt was..." Chris frowned. "I don't even know. He didn't say anything, though he must have been _really_ pissed off." The Whitelighter smiled. "But even if the bond didn't protect me I wouldn't do what Wyatt wanted anyway."

"You wouldn't?" asked Phoebe doubtfully.

"No," Chris grinned. "I live to disobey him." Both brothers laughed again.

"But how could you have the bond with Wyatt before Excalibur?" asked Piper.

"Future consequences," Chris replied shortly.

"Aw, come on!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Is Wyatt evil in your future?" asked Leo out of the blue.

"What?" screeched Piper. Chris winced. Wyatt tightened his hold around his shoulders. He and Christopher guessed that already. "My son would never be ev-"

"He's the Source," Chris deadpanned. There was a deadly silence.

"Oh," Wyatt said finally. Being evil was one thing, but being the Source was a whole new league.

"How did that happen?" asked Piper in despair.

"I don't know!" Chris growled. "I'm here to find out and stop it!" He jumped to his feet and started pacing. "There is a million things that could have gone wrong. And you aren't helping with your constant refusal to go after some demon once in a whole week! I mean, you're the Charmed Ones or not?" The Whitelighter looked down as he felt that he stepped on something. "Great!" he bend down and picked the sword from the ground. "Excalibur, home." The sword disappeared in black orbs. "Where was I?"

"You were going to explain to us how you can have telekinesis, not to mention that you can cast spells," Paige smirked.

"I..." Chris started to protest, but he remembered, that he used it earlier. "Oh," he shrugged. "Well, I'm half Whitelighter half witch."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo accused.

"Future consequences," said Chris, getting a groan from the Charmed Ones and the Elder in reply. But they didn't say anything more. Having Wyatt here was very handy.

"I'm curious," said Christopher. "Why little Wyatt raised his shield on you?"

"Oh, that," Chris smiled. "I'll show you." He turned to Wyatt, "Can you stand?"

"Sure," the Twice Blessed got up.

"Step away a little, we don't want them to be throw away with your shield," Chris smirked.

Wyatt chuckled, shaking his head and walked away from the family, "What now?"

The Whitelighter walked to him and assessed the distance. He shifted a bit closer, "Try to sense me."

"I'm sensing you," Wyatt frowned.

"No, like the little Wyatt." Chris instructed. "Emotions, intentions and essence of the being."

Wyatt reached to Chris again and did what he was told. And found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Chris was so tightly closed off and it felt so unnatural and creepy that his first instinct was to throw his shield up for protection. Chris smirked.

"I've never met someone so closed off," Wyatt blinked in bewilderment.

"I had to," Chris shrugged. "My future is not really the best place for an empath. By the way I might have the spell to send you back. And" he turned to Charmed Ones, "no word. They don't belong here. They shouldn't even be here. Maybe I need to use memory dust on you all."

"Don't you dare," Wyatt growled.

"Just the thought," Chris raised his hands up in surrender. "Geez."

"If we can, then let's go," Christopher walked to Wyatt. "We have demon to hunt."

"Right," Wyatt smiled at Chris. "Take care."

"But," started Piper, but Chris already said the spell and the boys disappeared. "Chris!"

"Gotta go!" the Whitelighter cried. "Demons to hunt, Wyatt to save. Bye!"

"But," Piper said to the empty air, again. "I'll kill him!"

* * *

**The end**


End file.
